1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries, particularly to multi-cell batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-celled batteries are used for multiple purposes, such as in automobiles, golf carts, and in uninterrupted power systems. Until the present invention, if a single cell of a battery would fail, the entire battery had to be replaced.